This project is a comparison of the short-term effects of oral vs transdermal estrogen replacement on IGF-1 levels and biochemical markers of bone turnover in adolescents and young adults with Turner Syndrome. In addition this project is also looking at the effect of the 2 methods of estrogen replacement and their effect on serum chemistries (LFT's glucose and insulin).